


Rosebud

by Fvvn



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M, Kereta api tut tut tut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:34:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fvvn/pseuds/Fvvn
Summary: “Kamu bisa menanam Arthur, dan bertemu dengannya kembali, selama tiga bulan.” #ArthurMoonWritingContest
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon/OC, ArthurMoon
Kudos: 2





	Rosebud

Rosebud

_“I Love you as one loves certain obscure things, secretly, between the shadow and the soul.”_

#Day3 #ArthurMoonWritingContest

.  
.  
.  
.  
Di suatu malam, Gawain pernah mendatanginya untuk menyampaikan sebuah harapan kecil yang sudah lama tak pernah diimpikan siapa-siapa. Di meja bundar, yang hanya bercahayakan sebatang lilin, dia duduk tak dipersilahkan. Menggeser sebuah kotak mendekati lipatan tangan kurus milik seorang gadis—yang statis, tidak bergutik dengan kemunculannya. 

Jemari Gawain mengetuk, di meja. Berkali-kali, hanya untuk memancing atensi yang tidak pernah ada. Namun sorot layu itu selalu teguh, tak terganggu. Terus memandangi objeknya—baret-baret di pinggiran meja kayu. 

“Sebenarnya, saya tidak suka menggunakan segala cara untuk menghibur anda. Tetapi ini bisa menghilangkan sedikit luka yang sudah ratusan tahun lamanya anda pendam.”

“Maksudmu?”

Tidak ada mata yang saling bertemu, selain bayang-bayang lilin yang merambat pada dinding, menggambarkan wujud Gawain yang membungkuk untuk mendekati posisi, membisikkan calon tuannya pelan-pelan—seolah takut akan ada pihak lain yang mencuri dengar pembicaraan mereka di tengah hutan, di sebuah pondok kecil yang jauh dari pemukiman.

“Kamu bisa menanam Arthur, dan bertemu dengannya kembali, selama tiga bulan.”

Seperti sebuah dongeng dari negri yang amat jauh, Mizuki menelan keras setiap kata itu di dalam hatinya. Memukulnya hancur dengan segera, sebelum ia memukul Gawain di depannya.

“Candaan yang buruk sekali.”

“Dengar.”

Gawain tak pernah terlihat bersikeras—setidaknya, sudah lama sekali sedari ia melihat wajah Mizuki, untuk pertamakali.

"Apa yang harus—"

“Kubilang, dengar.”

Ekspresi serius itu membuatnya lunak. Takut. Hati Mizuki berdenyut selaras dengan kepalanya yang tak henti-henti mengguyur memori dengan fragmen Arthur, di detik-detik terakhir sebelum lelaki itu membunuhnya.

Atau nyaris membunuhnya.

Entah, ia sendiri tidak mengerti dengan prosedur apa yang sudah dilalui. Yang Mizuki pahami saat ini hanyalah fakta bahwa ia kembali menginjak bumi, dengan wujud wanita yang dia pikir sudah dilupakannya—setelah, entah, berapa lama ia meninggalkan bumi ini. Sebelum seseorang bernama Gawain menemukannya. Dan membawanya pada pondok—berdasarkan klaimnya, saat Mizuki memertanyakan itu, tadi—lalu merawatnya tak putus-putus, hingga sekarang. Hingga momen ia mendengar cerita aneh ini.

Dan membuat Mizuki berpikir dua kali.

Tentu saja, ia (harus) berpikir dua kali, saat mendapati situasi dimana seseorang yang samasekali asing, mendadak begitu peduli padanya—tanpa ada maksud, atau niat untuk meminta balas jasa. Gurauan _'Arthur tumbuh bak anggrek malam'_ sudah tidak lagi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mengejutkan yang ia terima—dengan inderanya.

Mizuki menatap balik sorot mata lawan, dengan niat ingin menantang, sejauh mana kebodohan itu bisa dilontarkan olehnya. Namun sayang, tidak ada sedikitpun keringat atau gurat pada dahi dari sosok yang ia pikir sedang menjalankan aksi penipuan.

“Ini," lagi, Gawain mengetuk permukaan meja. Membuyarkan lamunan, "Di dalamnya ada sebuah bibit, yang hanya perlu anda siram, setiap malam. Sambil membayangkan wujud Arthur yang anda inginkan.”

“Begitu?" Mizuki hampir mendengkus saat mendengarnya, "Lalu, saat pohon itu tumbuh, aku hanya perlu mencabutnya untuk ditanam kembali pada kuburanku?”  
Gawain mencengkeram bahu mungil di depannya. Tidak membalas kelakar gelap yang sudah seperti angin lalu, “Tidak. Bibit itu akan tumbuh menjadi Arthur. Dia akan hidup, selama tiga bulan untuk anda.”

Mizuki tidak pernah mendengar ada sihir seperti itu. Tidak, sepanjang ia melanglang buana ratusan tahun di dunia ini.

“Sekalipun itu bukan Arthur sungguhan, tetapi anda bisa memercayai Arthur itu. Selama waktu tiga bulan, bicara lah padanya.”

“Bicara apa?”

“Apa saja—yang sudah mengganjal perasaan anda.”

“Sangat aneh,” suara halus memotong, setelahnya. Seperti ketukan pisau yang rapi dari tangan pemasak handal, “Kamu tidak seperti orang asing pada umumnya.”

“Anda bukan orang asing bagi saya.”

Gawain terdiam sejenak, sebelum memisahkan diri dari Mizuki, yang walau nyaris tak kasat—mulai terlihat putus akal, di depannya.

“Kamu siapa? Tidak pernah melihat orang sepertimu, sebelumnya.”

“Saya tidak bisa menjawab itu.”

Mizuki jadi memijat dahinya sendiri saat ocehan itu kembali melewati telinga.

“Kenapa?”

Gawain menggeleng pelan, membalas pertanyaan.

“Tidak usah dipikirkan. Saya hanya singgah sementara—anda tahu atau tidak tentang saya, tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa saya harus pergi."

"Ya, seperti yang sudah kamu lakukan selama dua minggu ini. dan kembali hanya untuk mengecek kondisiku—setiap hari."

Gawain menggeleng lagi, "Kali ini untuk selamanya,"

Membuat Mizuki menatapnya lekat-lekat. Sebelah alis turun, merasa tidak mengerti.

"Apa—apa sebenarnya, tujuanmu mampir kemari?" Gawain hanya tertawa. Seperti, tawa itu ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri, alih-alih pada pertanyaan Mizuki, "Menolong dan mengunjungi orang sepertiku juga—untuk apa?"

"Saya hanya berpikir, sederhana saja,” ada jeda sebelum Gawain menarik napas yang terasa seperti tersumbat kapas, “—menurut saya, anda pantas untuk menerima kompensasi hidup bahagia. Walau sesaat.”

_Walau sesaat_

Ucapan itu kembali membawa Mizuki pada memori lama.

Tentang ramalan, dan takdir, yang tidak pernah memberinya sedikit keringanan. Bahkan pengampunan.

.  
.  
.  
.

Setelah Gawain pamit, Mizuki jadi memerhatikannya lamat-lamat—kotak aluminium yang diberikan padanya itu, yang sedikit kusam, dan polos, tanpa corak atau ciri khas. Ukurannya tak besar—segenggam telapak tangan. Dalamnya begitu kosong, hanya tergeletak sekeping biji berwarna keemasan, yang apabila dikocok, akan menimbulkan suara nyaring dari dalam.

Saat meraih kotak itu, Mizuki tidak ingin berharap terlalu besar.

Setidaknya—itu yang ia pikir. Bahwa ia mampu bertahan dengan kewarasan itu, hingga di saat-saat terakhir.

Sayangnya, sepuluh menit setelah Gawain menghilang dari balik pintu, Mizuki sudah menelanjangi egonya sendiri—memanjatkan doa dengan sekuat tenaga, seperti seorang biksu tetua. Menelan ludahnya. Memejam erat mata—melukis wajah Arthur bertubi-tubi di dalam kepala, mencetak versi terbaiknya—sebelum menyirami bibit yang sudah bertengger nyaman di dalam pot, di jendela.

Tidak apa-apa.

Walau harus menebus kembali seluruh kebahagiaan itu dengan reinkarnasi yang tidak sempurna, Mizuki tidak apa-apa. _Tidak apa-apa_. Bisiknya dalam hati. Berkali-kali. Selalu ada jalan yang bisa ia cari untuk menemui Arthur lagi, sesulit apapun takdir itu akan mengujinya, nanti.

.  
.  
.  
.

Sekalipun ini akan menjadi sebuah kebohongan, menanam pohon bukanlah sebuah kejahatan.

Mizuki meyakini dirinya sendiri—menolak sudah dibodohi—sambil terus menyiram di setiap malam. Memerhatikan tumbuh tunas kehijauan yang semakin tinggi di setiap harinya. Tunas yang memang sempat menjadi harapannya.

Sebenarnya, dia sudah menyerah, di detik ia lihat kuncup bunga nyaris mekar, begitu normal. Bunga yang sejatinya punya nama—mawar merah—yang sungguh, tiada beda dari mawar pada umumnya.

Mizuki sampai mengacak rambutnya. Tak bisa menampik perasaan kesal yang sudah menjadi resikonya. Dipikir-pikir, dua minggu memang sudah berlalu sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan si _penipu_ itu. Dua minggu yang sesungguhnya cukup lama untuk menjebaknya dalam kedangkalan ini—akan tetapi cukup singkat untuk menanti pertumbuhan sebuah kuncup, yang membuat tanaman tersebut, mungkin, tidak lagi senormal yang dia pikir.

Seberapapun Mizuki ingin berhenti dari kegiatan menyiram yang tak berhujung itu, ia tidak bisa. Seperti ada belengu, yang mengunci akses menuju otaknya. Merengut logika yang tidak lagi bisa bekerja.

Di pagi berikutnya, selepas ia pulang dari hutan membawa sekeranjang buah, Mizuki baru saja menyadari—bahwa tanamannya menghilang.

Hilang bukan karena ditiup angin yang membuat batangnya patah, atau tergigit binatang. Tetapi hilang secara keseluruhan—dari ujung kuncup, hingga ke akar. Seperti ada yang mencabutnya, perlahan-lahan.

Mizuki merosot dari posisi, kehilangan semangat dalam sekejap. Keranjang buahnya mencium lantai yang tidak hangat. Tatapannya berganti nanar—menuju jendela yang sudah bersih, tanpa adanya batang kehijauan yang sebelumnya menghalangi, tinggi. Mizuki memukul lantai sebagai pelampiasan kesal. Tak menyadari adanya derit kayu yang terinjak nyaring dari arah dapur, saat sepasang kaki melangkah, hati-hati.

"Apa rumah ini milikmu?"

Menampakkan dia yang hanya memakai handuk pada pinggang, mengintip perilaku Mizuki yang frustasi dari balik kusen pintu.

Mizuki spontan membuka mulut—sekumpulan kata seketika menumpuk di belakang kerongkongannya. Tetapi tak ada satupun di antaranya yang berhasil keluar, selain hembusan karbondioksida.

Alih-alih euforia—Mizuki malah terduduk diam, tak bergutik. Berusaha untuk bangun, namun tak mampu samasekali. Ia tahu, dia yang berdiri di sana bukan lah yang asli. Mizuki tahu—tapi, kemiripan yang di luar nalar dan ekspetasi itu membuatnya sulit untuk menganggap bahwa ia hanyalah sebuah produk, yang hidup dari siraman air tanah dan doa semata.

Mizuki merutuki lututnya yang disfungsi seketika.

"Ah, maaf, saya bukan orang aneh," lelaki itu mendekat secara naluriah. Mengulurkan tangan tanpa bermaksud lancang, "Hanya—saya, tidak ingat apa yang terjadi dan tiba-tiba saja ada di sini. Maaf, sudah sembarangan meminjam handukmu. Karena baju saya hilang, entah kemana, dan saya tidak bisa pergi begitu saja. Salam kenal. Nama saya—"

"Arthur Pendragon. Aku tahu."

Mizuki menggapai uluran itu. Tidak tahu harus mulai berkomentar darimana—tidak tahu harus meributkan fakta bahwa Arthur yang ini juga tak pernah mengenalnya. Atau tentang handuk yang melilit pada pinggangnya, yang sebenarnya adalah taplak meja.

.  
.  
.  
.

"Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah. Itu hanya jubah."

Mizuki menutup kotak jarum di pelukan, sedikit puas dengan tirai yang baru saja ia permak menjadi pakaian sementara—sebelum ia jahit baju lainnya yang lebih pantas daripada jubah darurat itu. Arthur sendiri tidak protes dan menerimanya sebelum ia izin untuk berbalik punggung, membenahi ikatan tali di pinggang, dan kerut di bagian dada. Kerah sedikit merosot saat Arthur melonggarkan kainnya sebelum ia ikat lagi dengan kencang. Wujud tengkuk yang ramping namun kokoh, tertangkap sekelebat oleh penglihatan Mizuki yang selalu rekat.

Tetapi Mizuki tidak fokus ke sana. Ia diam, memerhatikan tato mawar di tengkuk yang sama. Yang hitam jelaga, seperti siluet indah, sekaligus asing—tentu saja, asing, karena Arthur pada kondisi normal tidak memiliki tato di tubuhnya. Mizuki sudah menerka-nerka, darimana mawar itu berasal. Tersenyum saja, saat Arthur sudah berbalik kembali padanya, menampilkan wujud yang lengkap, dengan kain menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Seperti seorang penyihir pada zaman dahulu kala. 

Sampai detik itu, Mizuki masih merasa seperti ada di surga. Arthur yang ratusan tahun ia tunggu, dan tahunan ia perhatikan dari kejauhan, kini benar-benar duduk bersebrangan dengannya. Dengan kaki saling bersilang. Menyesap teh yang baru saja disajikan, begitu tenang. Begitu nyaman, tanpa adanya satu gangguan atau kekhawatiran yang harus dipikirkan. Mizuki ingin sekali menampar Gawain—kalau saja lelaki itu tidak terburu-buru pergi. Menampar—lalu meminta maaf padanya, karena sudah meragukan keajaiban ini.

Keajaiban yang hanya bertahan tiga bulan saja. Mizuki membeku, seketika.

Saat mengingat itu lagi, ia merasakan nyeri—yang tidak ada obatnya—di dalam dada.

"Terimakasih, Mizuki."

.  
.  
.  
.

Memori yang presisi, adalah hal terakhir yang diharapkan oleh Mizuki—dari ciptaannya.

Baru tiga hari Arthur menetap, ia sudah menunjukkan gelagat yang membuat Mizuki harus meningkatkan kewaspadaannya.

"Saya harus kembali pada kerajaan."

Sang gadis berdiri dari kursi tatkala Arthur nyaris melenggang keluar dari pondok. Pergerakkan itu ditahan, oleh cengkeraman yang menguat pada lengan. Cengkeraman yang hangat, berkeringat, menunjukkan denyut nadi yang berdetak sehat.

"Kamu bicara apa?"

Demi matahari dan bulan yang menggantung tinggi di angkasa, Mizuki rela memutar fakta hanya untuk membuat lelaki itu bertahan di sisinya.

"Kepergianmu tidak sehari, dua hari."

"Saya tahu. Tapi tetap saja, saya harus kembali."

"Kembali untuk apa? Masamu sudah selesai, Arthur."

Arthur mengkerut, menunjukkan kebingungan yang tidak terlukiskan dengan kata-kata, "Maksudmu?"

"Puluhan tahun sudah berlalu. Kamu turun tahta dalam kondisi tidak terhormat," Arthur terdiam, menyimak, "Kamu tidak ingat? Bagaimana orang-orang dari kerajaan berusaha untuk membunuhmu? Kamu diasingkan, tepat setelah kamu membunuh seekor naga hitam yang nyaris menghancurkan kerajaan."

"Saya—" Arthur kembali duduk, mencari-cari memori yang terasa berantakan di dalam kepalanya. Sebagian ucapan terasa begitu asing di ingatan. Tetapi sebagian lainnya terasa amat familiar, "Saya ingat, naga itu. Saya terpaksa—membunuhnya."

Senyum getir terlewat dari pandangan Arthur yang saat itu jatuh di kedua kakinya.

"Aku tahu."

"Darimana kamu tahu?"

Mizuki memejam, mengosongkan pikiran sejenak, sebelum melanjutkan, "Kamu yang menceritakan semuanya padaku."

"Benarkah? Saya—saya tidak mengingat bagian itu."

"Sudah kuduga. Memorimu hilang separuh," senyum pendek menghiasi wajah Mizuki yang sedikit berkeringat, tidak dilap, "Apa hal terakhir yang bisa kamu ingat, Arthur? Biar kubantu, kalau berkenan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk mengingat hal yang pahit. Tetapi, akan lebih baik kalau kamu menceritakan semuanya dengan jelas. Karena—"

"Karena?"

"Kamu—orang yang penting. Bagiku."

Arthur terdiam beberapa saat, sebelum ia menunduk lagi. Berkonsentrasi. Berkompetisi dengan konsentrasi Mizuki.

"Saya ingat, Modred—" napas Mizuki tertahan saat nama itu disebut pelan, "—membunuh saya."

Suatu ironi besar, mengetahui Arthur yang dikenal untuk pertama dan terakhir kali, adalah Arthur yang dibunuh oleh anaknya sendiri.

Mizuki tidak tahu apa itu campur tangan dari memorinya sendiri—yang memengaruhi memori Arthur tanpa disengaja—atau sejarah ini hanya kembali pada koridornya saja. Koridor yang tidak pernah bisa berubah, seberapapun ia berusaha untuk memuntirnya. Membuat Mizuki nyaris mati dalam kondisi buruk rupa. 

Nyaris—seperti yang diungkap Gawain, penyelamatnya. Orang pertama, yang ditemuinya, saat ia membuka mata.

"Kamu tidak mati," gadis itu menumpuk dosanya, lagi, "Kamu tidak pernah mati. Aku menyelamatkanmu."

Lubang di dada Arthur membesar, mendengar ucapan yang membuatnya merasa bersalah—bersalah, karena tidak bisa mengingat itu semua. Arthur mengacak rambutnya. Hasrat untuk kembali ke kerajaan pun hilang, satu tangga.

"Saya selamat?"

"Kalau tidak, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan, sekarang,"

Arthur mengdengkus, tertawa ironis.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang meluncur dengan cepat, "Maaf—saya, melupakan banyak hal."

"Tidak apa-apa," Mizuki beranjak, memposisikan ulang dirinya di sebelah Arthur. Mengenggam telapak tangan yang mendingin, akibat suhu ruangan, "Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mengingat semuanya. Aku tidak keberatan—tapi tolong, jangan pergi."

Panas berpindah, dirasakan oleh Arthur yang masih terdiam, mendengar permohonan itu.

"Jangan pergi,"

Ulangnya, memastikan. Kalau-kalau Arthur belum mencerna dengan benar, "Setidaknya, jangan pergi—sampai tiga bulan ini."

"Kenapa harus tiga bulan?"

Mizuki hanya menggeleng, melepas genggamannya sebagai respon. Mengatupkan bibirnya yang masih gemetar—nyaris membawa air mata turun dari pipi yang tidak pernah siap untuk dibasahi.

.  
.  
.  
.

Mizuki pernah mewanti Arthur supaya tidak sembarangan keluar, karena kehadirannya akan membuat banyak orang ketakutan. Dan Arthur sedikit banyak mengerti. Posisinya saat ini memang dianggap sudah mati. Ia membuktikannya sendiri, saat diam-diam Arthur berbaur ke kota, menemukan patung dari seorang raja yang sudah tidak dikenalnya. Begitu pula dengan tempat yang dipijaknya. Koordinat-koordinat yang diingatnya. Semua terlihat samasekali berbeda—dengan apa yang ada di dalam kepala.

di waktu yang sama, Mizuki pernah dibuat Arthur panik tak terkira—saat ia pulang dan menemukan pondok yang biasanya hangat, tiba-tiba saja tak menghembuskan sejumput napas. Mizuki sampai berhamburan ke setiap ruang, berkali-kali memeriksa setiap pintu. Berharap bahwa matanya sedang bermain tipuan.

Penyesalan adalah hal pertama yang diingat Mizuki, saat menyadari kepergian Arthur yang sudah seperti angin. Penyesalan untuk tidak menjaganya dengan lebih hati-hati. Penyesalan atas segala ucapan dan emosinya yang anomali, yang mungkin membuat Arthur memutuskan untuk pergi, mengingkari janji.

"Aku menemukan bunga—"

Sesungguhnya, Mizuki tidak pernah ingat, apa ada hal yang lebih menyenangkan (di sepanjang hidupnya) daripada momen ketika lelaki yang ia kira sudah tiada, tiba-tiba muncul di belakang kepalanya.

"—Mizuki?"

Pelukan kasar menyanbut cepat, setelahnya. Tangisan pecah, meraung-raung tertimbun di dalam dada sang pria yang tak pernah tahu-menahu dengan penyebab akan luapan emosinya itu.

Daisy yang ia bawa sampai terhimpit, layu, kehilangan kecantikannya. Tetapi Arthur tidak lagi peduli dengan itu. Atensi sudah kembali pada sosok yang masih mengubur diri di rengkuhannya—yang kala itu terlihat amat kuat sekaligus rapuh. Menciptakan emosi yang samasekali baru, di diri Arthur yang lugu.

"Mizuki..."

Tidak ada hiburan yang bisa ia berikan selain usapan hangat, tak letih, pada punggung Mizuki, yang kala itu berkeringat, tak henti-henti.

.  
.  
.  
.

Setiap kali ia berkaca, Mizuki melihat monster di dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak tahu apa memanipulasi orang yang tidak benar-benar hidup adalah sesuatu yang normal. Tidak tahu apakah kebahagiaan sesaat yang disebut Gawain, termasuk dengan apa yang dijalaninya selama tiga bulan ini.

Mizuki hanya bisa terlungkup di meja makan, memerhatikan Arthur yang sibuk bebenah di dapur—mencuci piring selepas jam makan siang, bersama. Terlihat sudah sangat terbiasa, menjalani hari-harinya di sana.

Mizuki menghela napas panjang—menikmati momen-momen terakhirnya yang damai, sebelum Arthur benar-benar menghilang di depan mata.

"Arthur."

Panggilan itu dijawab dengan senyuman ramah. Mizuki tak pernah bosan, melihat Arthur yang mulai duduk tenang, di seberang meja.

Melipat apronnya yang kecokelatan, sebelum ia menyahut pelan, "Ada apa?"

"Ini sedikit aneh—tapi apa boleh, aku memelukmu, untuk yang terakhir kali?"

Perempuan itu berdiri dari tempatnya. Merentangkan kedua tangan, di depan hidung Arthur yang kembang-kempis, saat baris akhir kalimat, terdengar sedikit janggal.

"Terakhir kali?"

Mizuki tersenyum kecil, "Ya. Terakhir kali, seperti perjanjian kita."

"Lupakan saja," beban yang hangat menekan tubuh Mizuki, menjawab pelukannya yang mengerat, sesak, "Ini—tidak harus menjadi yang terakhir kali."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu,"

Arthur enggan melepaskan diri. Sibuk membaui aroma tubuh lawan yang menguar santer, menciptakan gumaman, saat mulut itu menempel pada pundak Mizuki yang ringkih, "Kenapa?"

"Kamu akan membuatku sedih."

"Kamu sedih kalau saya menolak untuk berpisah?"

"Ya."

Mizuki menjawab singkat, menepuk-nepuk punggung besar yang terasa hangat.

"Kamu bosan hidup tiga bulan dengan saya?"

"Bukan begitu—" Mizuki menutup matanya, balas membaui aroma tubuh Arthur untuk disimpan dalam memori yang selalu ia sempurnakan, "Perjanjian itu—bukan aku yang menentukan."

"Lalu siapa?"

"Tidak ada."

Jawaban yang terdengar semu, membuat Arthur semakin bingung luar biasa.

"Lalu kenapa?" ia mengulangi pertanyaannya, "Kalau tidak ada yang menentukan, kenapa tidak bisa diabaikan?"

Mizuki terkekeh pelan. Memindahkan posisi telapak tangannya pada tengkuk Arthur. Mengusap tato mawar itu dengan telunjuknya yang membentuk sebuah gerakan spiral. 

"Kamu sudah disegel, Arthur."

Ia menyederhanakannya dengan penjelasan itu.

"Apa?"

"Di sini, ada tato mawar—yang akan menghapus eksistensimu, setelah tiga bulan berlalu."

Arthur melepaskan pelukan itu, tiba-tiba. Mengkerut, mendengar pernyataan yang melewati batas logika.

"Tato mawar?" Ia kembali mengulang pertanyaannya. Memastikan bahwa pendengarannya tidak salah.

"Maaf,"

"Tunggu sebentar—" Arthur terduduk di kursi, merasa sempoyongan. Kepala berdenyut-denyut, mengundang pijatan, "Tato mawar, maksudmu—tato berwarna hitam, di belakang tengkuk?"

Saat pertanyaan aneh yang justru meluncur, Mizuki mendongak, mencari-cari ekspresi Arthur, untuk ditelusur.

"Darimana kamu tahu kalau warnanya hitam? Kamu tidak pernah melihatnya."

"Saya pernah melihatnya—" Arthur menarik lengan Mizuki, tiba-tiba. Memeluk pinggang kecil itu dengan cengkeramnya. Mengubur wajah yang mulai berair, di sana, tak kuasa, "Saya selalu melihatnya."

"Arthur?"

"Pada tengkukmu."

Lutut itu terjatuh, menangisi ruang kosong yang kini dipeluknya

.

.  
.  
.

  
End

**Author's Note:**

> TELAT BANGET ANJIR MAAF HHUHUHU! Btw pit, lo mungkin familiar sama inspirasi plotnya.  
> iya, bener. dari doujin Osomatsu HAHAHAHAHAHAH


End file.
